An eternity loving you
by Chibi Neko4
Summary: Old fic Be forewarned that it sucks, read at your own discretion.
1. The beginning

A/N: This is my first Inuyasha fic and my second fic ever written, so please don't flame. Please review! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha even though I kinda wished I did however we can't all get what we want now can we?

~*~*~*~*~*~

An eternity loving you 

            A young girl about the age of seventeen walked out onto the balcony of her castle. She stood leaning against the railing as she looked down at the lights that were lit up in each home. Her hair swayed swiftly in the wind as she changed her gaze to look at the sky. The stars looked like a vast ocean of diamonds as her blue gray eyes raised to meet them. Her life as she knew it was sheltered. Never once did she experience any hardships. But that's what you get when you're a princess right? 

            Kagome raised her right hand and gently brushed back a piece of her hair. It's been so long since she's been out of the castle out of the box that had held her back for most of her life. She longed for the life of a normal person. To be able to do things without guards to follow you and track down you're every move. What kind of life is that? 

Most of all…most of all Kagome longed to find her one true love. A person that would be there for her through thick and thin. Someone who would love her for all eternity no matter how bad things would be. That person would hold her in his arms when she feels insecure and just from that one simple gesture would make everything in her world feel right again. But whom is she kidding? She will never find that person. Not anymore, for she is about to be married to a stranger nonetheless. 

Her father was losing his patience. Most princesses at Kagome's age would already be engaged but she still remained available. There was nothing wrong with Kagome. She was beautiful, intelligent, and had a nice head on her shoulders. But there was just one problem. She was picky. Kagome wanted to get married eventually. But until she finds the perfect guy she refuses to lower her standards. 

The king, being tired of Kagome's pickiness had decided that this must end once in for all. He had chosen to worthy prince's that will come to live at their kingdom for a month. Out of those two Kagome will have to pick one to be her husband. If she fails to choose then her father will just have to pick for her.

Although she loved watching the stars Kagome decided to resign to her room before she catches a cold because of the cold weather. She walked slowly inside and approached her vanity. Kagome sat down and stared at the mirror, she picked up a brush and began to comb her hair as she started to drift away into her own little world. 

There was a silent knock on the door but Kagome couldn't quite hear it because of her deep trance. The person who was outside was tired of knocking and decided to check in on the princess. The door opened and a servant slipped inside. 

"Princess…are you alright?" The young girl asked as though unsure whether or not Kagome was present. 

Instantly snapping out of her trance Kagome looked up at the maid. "I'm fine…what is it that you came here for?"

"The king and queen wishes to see you princess."

"Very well I will be down in a minute." With that said Kagome dismissed the maid and began walking towards the main room in the palace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Meanwhile in a palace far away from the Higurashi kingdom the demon king and his son were having a conversation. 

            "Do I have to father? I'm not interested on staying at some other kingdom competing for some wenches hand in marriage." Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest as he stared at his father with an annoyed look on his face. 

            "Yes you do. You will go to the palace if it's the last thing I do! You're mother and Kagome's mother were very close friends and you wouldn't want to disappoint her now do you?" The king asked knowing that his son would finally have to give in.

            Inuyasha loved his mother very much. He didn't want to do anything to displease her or make her sad. Irritated by the fact that his father had used his mother to threaten him but knew very well that he would lose in this debate Inuyasha gave in. "Fine I'll stay at the kingdom. But I'm not assuring you that I'll enjoy my stay. Or if I'll win her heart."

            "That is alright as long as you try to get along with the princess you mother and I both will be very happy."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah." 'looks like this is going to be a long month!' Inuyasha thought to himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome approached the throne hesitantly. Whatever her parents were about to discuss with her she knew she wouldn't like it. "Mother, father, you called for me?"

            "Kagome dear, we wanted to talk to you about the two prince's that will be coming to stay with us." Her mother said. 

            'Oh great here it comes.'

            "The first prince was chosen by your father. He is a wolf demon prince by the name of Kouga. And I chose the hanyou prince Inuyasha. Now dear I want you to behave yourself and not scare them off like you did to prince Hojo." Her mother warned her.

            Then Kagome remembered. She couldn't help but want to laugh. The incident that happened a long time ago with Hojo was hilarious she could remember it all like it had just happened yesterday. 

--------------------

Flashback

--------------------

_            A young prince walked inside the castle. It finally came the day that he would be able to meet princess Kagome. He hoped that she would like him and pick him as her husband. _

_            Hojo walked into the main room of the palace where the king and queen sat high on there throne. He bowed down and introduced himself. "Good day my king and queen. I am prince Hojo."_

_            "Ah…prince Hojo, Kagome will you please take the prince out for a tour of the castle." The king said._

_            At that moment a beautiful princess with blue gray eyes, dark black hair walked out to greet him. _

_            "He..he..hello princess. My name is Hojo I'm very pleased to meet you." He managed to stutter. _

_            "Hello Hojo…" 'great, another one of these prince's I hope he won't be like this around me all day!' "Let's go prince I'll show you around the castle."_

_            Time passed by slowly as Kagome got tired and bored of Hojo. He was like some boring guy following her around everywhere and won't stop staring at her. 'Did anyone ever teach this guy that staring is rude?' Then suddenly an idea popped up in Kagome's mind. The perfect way to get rid of him!_

_            "Prince I know what we should do now. Let's play a little game. It will be fun!" Hojo of course agreed to play her little game, not caring what she had in mind just as long as she enjoyed his company._

~~~~~~Later

            _"Uh…K…K…Kagome? D..Do you think this…is safe?" Hojo's knees were shaking he felt like peeing in his pants. _

_            "Don't worry…I know what I'm doing." Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver and attached it to her bow. She pulled the bow back and aimed the arrow at her target. She let the arrow go and it hit the apple on Hojo's head directly in the middle pinning the fruit to the tree he was standing behind. _

_            Hojo's eyes were wide in shock not being able to take in his near death experience he fell down and blanked._

_            "Wow…he fainted…he's weaker then I thought."_

--------------------

End Flashback

--------------------

            Then Kagome had second thoughts about this whole getting her a husband thing. Maybe it won't turn out as bad as she thought. If it's not possible to fall in love with those two princes' at least they could provide her with some entertainment during their stay.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end of this chapter! What did you think? Please review!


	2. You remind me of someone

A/N: Here is chapter two! Please review!

Disclaimer: T_T I don't own Inuyasha! *sniff sniff* I wish I did!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter two: You remind me of someone

            Inuyasha arrived at the palace of the Higurashi kingdom. He stepped out of the carriage and began walking toward the palace doors. He spotted another prince with black hair put in a ponytail. 'That must be my opponent' he thought to himself. Opponent or no opponent Inuyasha wasn't really interested in getting married to some princess anyways. He had been hurt before what makes them think that he could open up his heart to love again? He can remember it so clearly. The pain that struck his heart when his one true love kikyo left him for someone else.

            Kikyo and Inuyasha were deeply in love or so he thought. However the love didn't seem to be strong enough for she went after prince Naraku who was a full demon and not a hanyou like himself. Naraku was more powerful then Inuyasha that must be why she left him. Sometimes he wished he were a full demon so all the troubles and unfairness bestowed upon him can be taken away. But as much as he wished for it to come true it wouldn't. Inuyasha could remember it. Remember the day that he caught her with Naraku. A part of him grew cold and died. It was all her doing.

--------------------

Flashback

--------------------

            _Inuyasha walked out to the pond far away from the palace. It was there meeting place. His and Kikyo's he sat down on the grass looked at the glistening water of the pond. He heard footsteps approaching. Thinking it was Kikyo he decided to surprise her by hiding in the tree. He climbed onto the tree and waited patiently. _

_            A figure approached, it was Kikyo all right. When Inuyasha saw this he was about to climb down when he saw a male demon come up behind her. The demon hugged her from behind and she didn't seem to struggle but merely giggled and acted like she enjoyed this. _

_            Then the demon went too far. He lifted his hands up to her face and drew her near him. Then there lips met. Inuyasha could feel his anger build up inside of him and he was about to explode. He jumped down from the tree and walked up to the unsuspecting couple. _

_            "Kikyo what is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha demanded an explanation. His voice was cold with anger. _

_            "Who are you and what do you want with my fiancée?" the demon asked. Standing protectively in front of Kikyo._

_            "Fiancée is that true Kikyo?" Inuyasha was seething with anger. _

_            "Kikyo who is this man? Do you know hi?" Naraku asked._

_            Then all hell broke loose. Inuyasha felt like Kikyo had stabbed him in the heart with an arrow when he heard her next response. _

_            "I've never seen this man before in my life. I don't know what you are talking about and who you are now will you please leave us alone." She said inching closer into Naraku's embrace._

            Inuyasha could feel his legs slowly run. His movements were swift and in seconds he was gone. Away from Naraku, away from Kikyo…forever. He would never forget today. Never. Being betrayed does that to you.

--------------------

End Flashback

--------------------

            Sighing deeply Inuyasha walked into the palace. The grand doors were massive as they opened up to let him in. It seems that other prince had already gone inside while he stood pondering to himself. A servant led him to the main room where the king and queen sat. 

            "Ah you have finally arrived prince Inuyasha we were waiting for you." The Queen said as she looked directly at the silver hair prince.

            "Prince Inuyasha this is prince Kouga. You two will be staying at the palace for a month to see which one between you two my daughter chooses to wed." The king spoke up. 

            "Let me bring out my daughter." Said the queen. 

            At that moment a tiny fox demon scurried to the middle of the room. "I'm pleased to present to you princess Kagome." Then he scurried back out. 

            A beautiful princess entered the room wearing a white dress that fitted her curves it had thin straps and a low cut neck. Her dress reached the ground and the train of her dress trailed in back of her as she walked. Her black hair was let down flowing to the middle of her back. A thin peace of gold chain with a red ruby was hanging across her forehead. But the most exquisite site to behold was her blue gray eyes, which shone with spirit. She walked with grace into the room and though she looked displeased she still remained beautiful. 

            Inuyasha could hear Kouga gasp and see him drooling over the princess. He didn't take a look at her but decided that he should see what Kouga was drooling over. He turned around and his eyes gazed into hers. 

            "Kikyo?" he whispered under his breath so that no one could hear. Fortunately no one was paying attention to what he was saying but the whole court was looking at the princess. 

            "Ah…this is our daughter princess Kagome." The Queen announced.

            "It is a pleasure to finally meet you princess. I must say you are the most beautiful princess I've seen thus far and I've seen many princess's" Kouga took Kagome's hand and kissed it. 

            When he was done Kagome drew her hand back. "And you are?" she asked.

            "I am the wolf demon prince. My name is prince Kouga. I will fight to win your heart princess."

            "Uh…and who are you?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha for she felt uncomfortable around Kouga. 

            "I am Inuyasha." Was all he said. He didn't want to look directly into her eyes for he was afraid, afraid of being drawn into them. Afraid of drowning in those beautiful blue gray orbs. 

            "Kagome show the princes to their rooms please dear." The queen ordered.

            "Please follow me." Kagome led the two men out of the room and down a great hall. They walked for quite a while when Kagome reached a room. 

            "This is your room prince Kouga. And the room right next to this one it you're room prince Inuyasha. Across from both your rooms is my room, if you need anything come to me and I will be glad to help." With that Kagome retreated to her room. 'I can't believe I said that! Why am I being so polite all of a sudden?' 

            Inuyasha sat down on his bed. He seemed to be caught up…with the princess. 'That girl…she looks exactly like Kikyo'. Inuyasha couldn't help but see the resemblance between the princess and his past love. However Kagome had something unique to her. Instead of those cold eyes that Kikyo had Kagome's eyes were a different color. They were full of spirit and life. She had a spark to her. Although she reminded him of Kikyo. Something about her told Inuyasha that she was the complete opposite. And different in everyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that was the end of chapter two! Short I know but please bear with me! I hope you liked it! Please Review! 


	3. A challenge? I’m scared…really

A/N: Here is chapter three! Yay! I got off my lazy bum and decided to update! Don't you love me for it? Hehe! Anyways thanks to all those who reviewed! Please please review!

Disclaimer: Once again I must say I don't own Inuyasha…I still wish I did though! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter three: A challenge? I'm scared…really

The next morning Inuyasha woke up with a slight headache. He didn't quite remember where he was until he took a good look at his surroundings. Inuyasha got up and put on a robe, he was used to sleeping without a shirt for it was usually quite hot in the palace. His open robe revealed his muscular well-built chest. Inuyasha tied the strings to his robe and made his way to the palace hot springs. 

            When he got to the hot springs he released his robe and jumped in. The water was warm and just right as he laid his head back to relax. When he almost fell asleep another voice was heard near the springs.

            "Well, well how are you doing dog boy? Didn't think you'd be taking a shower any time soon."

            'Oh great! Just great! My morning is ruined thanks to that bastard Kouga!' "What do you want Kouga? I really don't have time for bastards who don't have lives!" He mumbled.

            Kouga jumped into the spring next to his. For some reason Inuyasha knew it was going to be a long morning, oh yeah…very long! 

            "I thought you would've left already. You know that you'll be the one leaving at the end of the month right? Kagome would never pick a loser like you!" Kouga said as he too laid back to relax.

            "And what makes you so sure that you'll win, wolf brain?"

            "She was simply attracted to my great looks and charm when she first met me." He replied haughtily. 

            "Right, great looks, keep on dreaming bastard if Kagome was blind maybe then you'll have a chance."

            "So what you actually want to go against me you weakling?" Kouga challenged.

            That was it. Kouga had pushed his limits. Inuyasha may not be interested in Kagome, but when a bastard pushes you and calls you a weakling…you'll just have to simply beat him at his own game.

            "I bet you Inuyasha that by the end of the month I will be Kagome's new husband."

            "Oh so now you're challenging me?"

            "That would be correct. Or are you too weak and afraid to take on this challenge."

            "You're on bastard! By the end of this month that wench will be as good as mine!" Inuyasha got up and dried himself. When will that wolf demon ever learn? You just don't mess with the hanyou prince! Then Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks…just how exactly do you win a girls heart?

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome was sitting silently in her room when she heard a knock on her door. Although she didn't want to reply she went over to the door and opened it. She let out a gasp when she saw who it was.

            "Sango!" Kagome hugged her best friend tightly. Sango was a wealthy lord's daughter. They had been best friends ever since her father had worked for Kagome's father, which was about when they were both ten. 

            Kagome motioned for Sango to come in. "Sango what brings you here?"

            "Well, the king needed father to come to the palace and help him with some things and told me to come too, to visit you. I missed you how have things been?"

            "Everything is…not good. There are two princes staying at the castle currently. I have to pick one of them by the end of this month…or…or father will choose for me."

            "Your father is forcing you to get married again?!" 

            "Unfortunately yes…" 

            "I-" Kagome was interrupted when there was another knock on the door. She was really mad! This time whoever it is better have a good reason for interrupting her in the middle of an important conversation. "Come in." She said in an annoyed tone.

            The servant hearing the change in the princess's tone was quite nervous as she entered the room. "Princess…the king and queen orders you to come to the main room immediately seems like prince Miroku has come back."

            "Why didn't you say so? Let's go Sango!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran all the way to the main room. She stopped abruptly when she saw her mother and father talking to Miroku.

            "Brother you're back! What have you been doing in the south? Don't tell me…looking for beautiful women am I correct?"

            "Ah my dear, Kagome is that how you greet your brother?" Miroku walked over to Kagome and gave her a warm hug. He pulled away when he noticed Sango. "My dear Sango, it's been a long time since we've seen each other, have you changed your mind about bearing my ch---"

            Wack! Wam! Bam! "Brother how many times do I have to tell you not to do that? You'll scare Sango off and she's just arrived! Although you're my brother do you think that maybe you could quit being such a lecher?" 

            "Ah, dear little sister Kagome, it's in my nature."

            Kagome shook her head and looked away. Some things never change and old habits die-hard. She has her brother to prove that point. 

            "Kagome have you seen Inuyasha or Kouga anytime this morning?" Kagome's mother asked. 

            "No mother, after I woke up Sango visited my room and I ran straight over here when I heard Miroku was back."

            "You should spend more time with them, after all they are guests and it's not nice to ignore a guest."

            "But mother."

            "No buts Kagome. Do as your mother says." Her father scolded her.

            "Yes father." Kagome walked out of the room and headed towards Inuyasha and Kouga's room.

            Bam! "Oww! Sango your hits have improved and your getting stronger each and everyday."

            "That's thanks to you my prince for touching my butt. If not for you I wouldn't have so many opportunities to practice my hitting."

            Miroku grinned sheepishly as everyone in the room laughed. Their parents always thought that they would make a cute couple and in time their feelings for each other will hopefully grow.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome walked down the hall slowly. She didn't really want to see any of the two princes, but she had no choice. When Kagome reached both of their rooms she was in luck when the two princes were nowhere to be found. She then decided to go for a stroll in the garden. 

            In the back of the palace was a garden filled with roses and exotic plants of many kinds. It was one of her favorite places next to the waterfall that is. 

            Kagome continued walking while looking down on the ground, because of this she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into a hard muscular chest.

            "Hey watch where you're going wench!" Inuyasha said as he looked up to see Kagome. 'Uh oh! Bad move, she'll surely hate me now.' "Uh…sorry about that…I uh…thought you were someone else."

            Kagome was mad. No one dares to call her a wench. Who the hell did this guy think he was? However her anger was suppressed when she looked up to meet Inuyasha's gorgeous golden eyes. His features were breathtaking. Long silver hair, golden eyes, and to top it all off the cutest ears a girls ever seen. 'Aw! Kawaii! I want to touch them!' Kagome looked down suddenly when she realized she was staring. 

            "Princess are you alright?" Inuyasha asked trying to be polite.

            "I…I'm find…can I ask you a favor?"

            "What would that be?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

            "Can…can…I touch your ears? They're so cute. I won't if you don't want me too."  

            Inuyasha just stared at her amusedly. "Uh…okay."

            "Yay!" Kagome walked over to Inuyasha gently touched his ears, her motions changed from a slight touch to a gentle rub. 

            This action made Inuyasha tingly inside. He couldn't remember the last time a girl had touch his ears like that. Although he fought it and tried hard not too, he let out a purr.  Kagome drew back her hand and Inuyasha growled slightly because the good feeling had gone away. It was a shame because he was actually starting to enjoy it. 

            "So…Um do you mind showing me around the palace? I don't quite know my way around yet." Inuyasha tried to come up with an excuse to get closer to her. There was no way he was going to let Kouga win this bet!

            "Um…sure." 

            Kagome started showing Inuyasha around the palace. She showed him where all the rooms were and the flower gardens. When they finished she took him to her favorite spot…the waterfall. 

            "This is my favorite spot in the whole kingdom. I like to come here to think sometimes. It's very peaceful, it's kind of like a little hiding place for me."

            The two had found two big boulders facing the waterfall to sit on. Somehow having a conversation didn't seem as hard as it was when they had first met.

            "So what about you Inuyasha? Do you have any favorite places you like to visit often?" Kagome asked looking over at him curiously. Why was she so drawn to him all of a sudden? She saw his face turn to meet her as his golden eyes settled their gaze on her own. 'Why does he have to be so good looking?' Kagome asked herself mentally. Kagome turned away hoping that he didn't notice her once again staring habit. 

            "My favorite place was a pond. It was a mile away from my palace and where I would meet up with my…past love." 

            "Past love? You mean you loved someone before you came here? Were you forced against your will? Was she taken away from you?" Kagome couldn't help but feel sorrow and concern for this handsome stranger. She didn't pay much attention to it and hoped it was merely infatuation. 

            Before he knew it Inuyasha was telling Kagome all about what happened in his past. The things that hurt him the most, he couldn't help but wonder why he was spilling out his soul to this mere human girl. When he had finished his story he stayed silent for a while. 

            "Inuyasha I'm so sorry for what happened to you"

            "Don't be sorry…it's not your fault. It was her that chose to betray me. I'm sorry for troubling you with this stupid story."

            "Don't be-" Kagome was cut off when Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth. 

            "Shhh!" Inuyasha had heard twigs break nearby. With his keen sense of smell he sniffed out the intruder… 'Kouga'.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's the end of chapter three. I know it's short but I'm sleepy! I'm going to go and take a little nap now! Please please review! 


	4. A simple game of tag

A/N: AHHHHHH! I hate writers block! Arg! *takes in slow breaths* anyways here is the next chapter. It's nothing much but I thought it would do. Please review!

Disclaimer: *Cries* Why me? *sniffs* I don't own Inuyasha! Happy?

~*~*~*~*~*~

A simple game of tag

            The rustling of leaves could be heard behind them as swift footsteps walked up behind Kagome. "Kagome, Inuyasha what are you two doing out here?" Kouga asked. 

            Kagome looked up to see Kouga's face. Somehow she didn't feel any interest towards him as she did towards Inuyasha. 

            "I was just showing Inuyasha around the kingdom…what about you Kouga what brings you here?" Kagome asked curiously.

            "I was looking for you. Do you want to go horseback riding Kagome?" Kagome loved horseback riding. She decided to give Kouga a chance and accept. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and stared at him. "Inuyasha would you like to come?"

            "Sure. I have nothing better to do anyways." Inuyasha answered. He needed to be near Kagome so that Kouga couldn't get a chance to advance on her. 

            After all three went to change into appropriate clothing for horseback riding. They all walked to the horse stalls. Kouga and Inuyasha had both picked out two strong brown mares. Kagome however had her own special horse. The horse itself was beautiful it was pure white with perfect glimmering silver hair that could possibly shine as bright as the stars at night. That was why she named it Star. 

            "Alright let's go." Kagome said as she hopped onto her horse. The two princes did the same and in moments they were off. 

            Kagome rode into the vast lands of her kingdom. The green grass swayed back and forth due to the wind and the meadow was a heavenly sight. 'It seems that Kouga's horse doesn't like him very much.' Kagome mused silently to himself. During the entire ride the horse refused to obey Kouga's commands. "Let's stop here." Kagome stopped and got off her horse only to be greeted by a vast meadow filled with flowers. Tied her horse down and sat next to a tree. Inuyasha joined her. 

            Kouga however was having trouble tying his horse down due to it's kicking and neighing. 

            Kagome took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. It felt heavenly being able to get out of the castle and just sit there in perfect serenity. The pressures of being a princess doesn't have affect on her when she's out here. Kagome felt free. There was no need to please anyone, no need to put on a fake smile. 

            Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He couldn't help but smile seeing her peaceful face. He was debating over whether or not he should help Kouga out with the horse but decided to let the bastard do it by himself. Kagome's fair face lifted up and her eyes fluttered open. He continued staring at her oblivious to anything that was currently happening. 

            Kagome turned to Inuyasha a smile plastered on her face. "What are you staring at?" 

            "Feh! I'm not staring at anything…I was just wondering why you were so zoned out that's all!" Was Inuyasha's only answer.

            Kagome was flustered. To her this man is impossible! He is a mystery to her. One moment he could be so caring and sincere and the next he acted as if he's never cared for anything or anyone in his life! She shook her head and stood up to walk over to Kouga. Kagome took the ropes Kouga held in his hand. With her free hand she stroked the horses head until it calmed down and then began to tie him to the tree. 

            "Uh…thanks." Kouga said sheepishly. 

            Kagome smiled and walked away from the two men. She walked toward the field and picked up a dandilion. She blew at it and watched as each little particle carrying a seed flew into the air being carried by the wind. 

            Near the tree Inuyasha stood staring at the girl in amazement. 'Why is she so carefree?' He thought to himself. That was something that he could never manage to be. All his life he was shunned by his own kind for he was only a half-breed. The woman whom he loved betrayed him and his own brother despised him. Inuyasha knew that nothing good could ever happen to him. He could never and would never be able to feel true happiness and love. But this girl…the warm feeling and vibrations coming off of her when he talked to her. Was it pity? Or sympathy?

            Kouga walked over to Kagome cautiously. He sat down next to her and picked up a pink flower off the ground. "Here this is for you." He said as he handed her the flower. Kagome accepted the flower and tucked back her hair to place in the flower. Kagome blinked. The silence was nice but after a while the solitude can really get to you. "Let's do something." 

            "Like what?" Kouga asked. 

            "Hmm…how about tag? I know it sounds like a childish game but it's better then sitting here in absolute silence."

            "Okay." Kouga stood up and brushed the grass and dirt off his outfit.

            "Inuyasha! Come let's play tag!" Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha as he made his way towards her.

            "Tag? What is it with you woman? Are you ill? Tag is a child's game!" Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

            "So? Is there something wrong with that? I'm a princess and I choose to play tag! Will you join us? Please?" Kagome's attitude changed in seconds from being haughty to innocent. Her eyes grew big as she gave him the best puppy dogface she could.

            "Feh! I will never understand you women! Fine!" 

            "Alright you're it!" Kagome said as she ran far away from him. 

Inuyasha just stood there and stared. Did she really think that she could out run him? After all Inuyasha was a dog demon and all she is, is a human girl! "This aught to be interesting." A smirk spread across his face as he started to run after her. 

Kagome hid behind a tree hoping trying hard to suppress the laughter. She saw Kouga running up to her looking confused. 

"Kagome what's going on? I thought we were going to play tag!"

"Shh! We are! Go hide!" Kagome insisted he go so Kouga obeyed and was out of sight in mere minutes. 

Kagome slightly closed her eyes as she turn around. She opened them up again only to see beautiful gleaming amber eyes staring straight back at her. Her eyes widened as Kagome made a mad dash to get away from Inuyasha. 

She made outside of the woods. But unknowing to Kagome someone tackled her from behind. Both Inuyasha and kagome ended up rolling on the ground. At the end of their escapade Inuyasha ended up on top of Kagome. His They were in a very compromising position but yet neither of them cared. Inuyasha lowered his head down as his nose gently touched her cheek. He closed his eyes as her scent filled his nostrils. HE opened his eyes again to meet her beautiful blue gray orbs. 

Kagome raised a hand and gently rubbed Inuyasha's ears, he closed his eyes and let her continue her ministrations. She smiled when she saw him shiver. He opened his eyes again and noticed that her face was inching towards hers. Their lips only managed to lightly touch when they heard a yell coming from behind.

"Princess are you alright!" Kouga clenched his fists as he continued to watch the two hoping that Inuyasha would get off her soon. 

"Uh yeah." She muttered under her breath as Inuyasha came back to his senses and immediately jumped off her. 

"I think we should be heading back now." Kouga said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah I think you're right." Kagome responded.

The three mounted their horses and rode back to the castle. 

Kagome's hair flew back as her horse gained speed. From the corner of her eyes she could see Inuyasha. She couldn't help but ask herself what was it about him that she found so interesting. 'I can't do this! I hardly know the guy! This can't be love! This is just…just infatuation…that's right infatuation that's all!' Kagome thought to herself as she shook her head to get rid of such thoughts. Unknown to Kagome, infatuation can be the beginning of something much stronger.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Er…that was just something kind of fluffy. Just so Kagome begins to feel connections with Inuyasha. Anyways I have major writers block! I kinda need help on this fic so if anyone has suggestions feel free to tell me! Review please!


	5. Dark dreams

A/N: After a long time of writers block I have finally emerged with a new chapter! Hehe! Anyways please review! Oh and one more thing this chapter is the revised version of chapter five. I took Fluffy out because well he'll complicate this plot too much. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha I can only wish I did! 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 5: Dark dreams

--------------------

_ Kagome ran into a very deserted forest she looked around in vain hoping to find at least one person. However she was all alone. She could hear voices murmuring in the trees as though they could talk. Her head spun as she looked from one place to another but yet couldn't quite tell where the voices were coming from. Kagome ran and ran until she came to a small clearing. She brushed the bushes aside to walk into the clearing. _

_ Two figures stood there. One of a girl that looked so much like Kagome it was uncanny. However her dark eyes were not those that were soulful, carefree, and innocent. They were full of darkness, betrayal, and deceitful traits. _

_ Kagome gasped when she saw the other figures. A silver haired male hanyou…it, it was Inuyasha! She could see the two were embracing each other. But then suddenly another demon came into the scene. She could see Inuyasha fighting with the demon and the girl that looked like her defending the full demon instead of Inuyasha. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha hoping to get them to stop fighting. But she ran right through him. _

_ "No! Inuyasha no!" she cried out as she saw the demon slashing his claws through Inuyasha's fur. He surely didn't stand a chance against the demon because it was a full demon and not half. She wanted so much to get him away form the clutches of the evil demon but she couldn't she felt weak and helpless. So she turned around and ran into the opposite direction._

-----------------------

Kagome woke up from her very unpleasant dream. Shimmering sweat dripped from her face, as her breaths were hard as she glanced around at her darkened bedroom. Outside the moonlight reflected on the trees making them sway in the darkness. Inside of her room Kagome could see the shadows of the trees waving peacefully in the never-ending darkness. 

Kagome stood up and got out of bed. Her foot touched the cold marble floor as she shivered because of the cold chill it sent down her spine. She made her way outside on to the balcony and leaned against the railing. The wind blew her dark tresses as one of her hands moved to brush a piece of hair away. 

She stared out at nothing in particular when she zoned out. She snapped back to reality when she heard twigs snap and footsteps running in the garden down below. She looked down to see a silver hair figure running swiftly below. 

"I…Inuyasha?" 

Gold eyes looked up into her own gray blue ones. She could feel his gaze burrowing into the deepest depths of her soul. It was so sad. The story the dream that had played through her mind, and the worst part was it involved Inuyasha. 

"What is it princess?" Inuyasha said roughly as he leaped up onto the balcony in one jump. 

Kagome gasped. She didn't expect him to be able to do something like that but then again what do you expect he is a half a demon after all. "What were you doing down there?" 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk that's all. Now if I may ask you a question…what are you doing up at this time of night?"

"I had a nightmare and decide to come out here for some fresh air" Kagome looked down at the ground for she couldn't stand meeting his eyes again. It was too hard. It seemed like he could tell what she was thinking almost as if he could read her mind of something." 

They both stood there in silence when Inuyasha decided that it was inappropriate for him to be in her room at this hour. 

"I should go. I don't think it's very good for me to be here at this hour. If people see us they might get ideas."

"Who will see us Inuyasha? The whole palace is asleep…can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes what is it?" 

"Can you stay here with me tonight…I mean just to talk…I don't want to be alone I might start having nightmares again."

"Uh…okay." 

Inuyasha stayed by Kagome's side for the whole night. They talked about random things until finally Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and stared at her sleeping face. She was beautiful he can give her that. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Princess." He whispered before going back to his room and falling into a blissful sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun's rays shone down on the beautiful young princess as she opened her to take a peak at the new day. Her delicate hands rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat up upon her bed and realized that she was not outside. 'How did I get in here?' she thought to herself. She vaguely remembered walking outside last night and seeing Inuyasha. Wait a minute seeing Inuyasha? Maybe he was the one that tucked her into bed. She immediately got up when she noticed that it was pretty late in the afternoon. She had overslept again! 

Kagome walked downstairs and outside to see the new day. The sun shone brightly as the birds chirped and the demons fought each other with dirty words, and the cooling wind contrasted with the sun's hot rays and... Wait a minute the demons fought each other with dirty words?

"Shut up dog turd!" 

"You shut up wolf brain!"

Kagome sweat dropped as she saw the sight in front of her. She knew it was too good to be true! Waking up to two quarrelling demons was not a good idea…wait a minute one demon and one hanyou! "Uh…hi there you two!" 

Kouga and Inuyasha turned around immediately when they heard the familiar voice. 

"Good afternoon princess is there something I can do for you?" Kouga asked smiling brightly at the young princess.

"Uh…um…not really I think I'm going to go and practice archery now, see you two later." Kagome walked away from the two quarrelling guys. She picked up her bows and arrows and walked towards the archery field. Shooting arrows always seem to calm her down. Whenever she had any unanswered questions of complications she would go out to the archery field and suddenly all her troubles seem to float away. It isn't only a hobby for her but a passion. 

Kagome pulled back the bow and released the arrow. It hit the target directly in the middle and she stared at it admiring her skill. Kagome was taken aback when she heard clapping sounds from behind her. She turned around to see Inuyasha and Kouga. 

"Great job princess!" Kouga praised. 

"Yeah nice job. For a woman anyways." Inuyasha said. 

"Oh and you think you can do better dog boy?" Kouga raised and eyebrow. 

"I know I can do better then you, you furry wolf!" The hanyou prince responded. 

"Fine lest have a little contest!" 

"Fine by me! Ah here are the terms you see those apple trees over there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah what about it?" 

"Whoever shoots down the most apples wins!" 

"Fine you're on!" 

The two brought out their bows and arrows and shot at the apples with quite good aim Kagome thought. However she was quite annoyed to see them fighting constantly it's like she can never go anywhere with them! 'They are so immature'!

Twenty minutes later…

"Ha ha! I win!" Inuyasha shouted. 

"So your just lucky you shot two more apples then I did." 

"I see you're just a sore loser! Isn't that right Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha turned around to look for Kagome but she was nowhere to be found.

"Now look what you did you made the princess leave!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me for your the one that wanted to have the stupid competition in the first place! Feh just stay away from me okay!" Inuyasha took off to find Kagome. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

I revised this chapter at first I put Sesshoumaru in it but now I finally realized he'll complicate the story line too much so I took him out. Sorry for the complications. Anyways what do you think of it? Please review! 


	6. Time alone with you

A/N: Hi peoples! Anyways this chapter is for all of those Miroku and Sango fans! I hope you all like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own Inuyasha even though I really wish I did! Okay! Now that we got that cleared up on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Time alone with you

Prince Miroku walked up to the door. He stood their rethinking whether or not he should knock. The door opened as though the person inside could read his mind. 

            "Ah Sango…I was just about to knock." 

            "Prince Miroku…what can I do for you?" Sango's eyebrows knitted into a light frown. 

            "I…wanted to see if you would perhaps like to join me for dinner tonight?" 

            "Uh…I see you every night at the dinner table your highness so of course." 

            "Sango…I meant if you would like to have dinner with me…alone in my room" 

            "Alone?" 

            "Yes…so what do is your answer…my fair maiden." 

            "I must say prince that, that was corny, even for you." Sango giggled. 

            Miroku chuckled but still stared at her with starry eyes. "So will you Sango?" 

            "Since you're so determined I don't see why not…but just please-" Sango was cut off when she felt a hand on her backside feeling her up. "That's what I meant…keep your hands to yourself or else I will be forced to do something drastic and my dear prince you will end up with a concussion. 

            "Ah…feisty now aren't we…don't worry my lovely Sango…I will behave…or at least try to. I bid you farewell!" With that he walked away. (A/N: Who talks like that anyways?)

            Sango closed the door to her room and leaned on it. She must admit even though he was lecherous the prince was quite charming and she couldn't fight back the attraction that had sparked up between them in the few years that passed. A small smile tugged on her face as she went to find her self something suitable to wear. Finally after years they are making progress. She hoped in her mind that he would be serious tonight and not lecherous. He deserved at least a chance right?

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome wandered around the palace gardens getting away from Inuyasha and Kouga. Although she found both quite attractive they could be real immature sometimes. She smiled however when she thought of how childish they were, it really was quite amusing. 

            However she was quite confused. Nearly half the month is over and Kagome still couldn't pick between the two. There was no connection she could find between her and Kouga. And Inuyasha…Inuyasha just frustrated her even more. Kagome couldn't say that she loved him…because it just wasn't right. She barely knew him! Even though she did feel quite fondly about him. Somehow she felt comfortable around him…not only that she felt…safe. But was that feeling friendship? Or is it more? 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Time passed by quickly and Sango got dressed. She wore a light green kimono with flowers (A/N: I'm so sorry I'm not Japanese and I've only seen a kimono once a very long time ago so I don't know how to describe it! Bare with me please!). Her hair was pulled up into a low bun and held together by decorated sticks with jewels in them. Two strands of hair were loose framing her face. She looked quite beautiful. 

            Sango made it to Miroku's room. She knocked softly and stood there not ready for whatever was about to happen next. She didn't know why but she had this nervous fluttery feeling inside of her. The door opened and Miroku stepped out. He smiled at her and handed her flowers. She smiled appreciatively and followed him into his room. 

            Miroku led Sango onto the balcony of his room where dinner was ready. He walked over to her seat and pulled the chair out for her. 

            "You are such a gentleman tonight." Sango said teasingly. 

            "I try to be." Miroku smirked and sat down on his own seat. "Sango…you look breathtaking." 

            Sango blushed at his comment. "You don't look so bad yourself." 

            The night sky was beautiful and so was the atmosphere. The vast ocean of stars shone brightly above them as the young couple sat their in absolute peace enjoying each others company and acknowledging each others presence without a single word. It was as though one didn't have to say anything and yet the other would still understand. 

            Finally they decided to speak, and so throughout the rest of dinner they sat and had casual conversation. When dinner was done Sango followed Miroku back into his room. He sat on the bed and patted the spot on the bed next to him. 

            Sango gave Miroku a wary look. 

            "Don't worry, I won't try anything I promise." Somehow this woman in front of him was making Miroku feel so happy. Being around her made him feel like he was alive again. Sure he's had his share of women in his lifetime but no one ever made him feel this way like when he was with Sango. She held a position in his life, a very important one. He had to make her his. Or at least try continuously until she gives into him. 

            Sango sat down and stared at the floor. It suddenly became quite interesting. 

            "Sango…over the years I watched you grow up with my little sister…" He paused for a moment and sighed before he continued. "At first I thought of you as a little sister also until recently two years ago. I don't know why but I have strange feelings towards you and I don't want us just to be friends Sango…do you think maybe you could give me a change?" 

            She was quite taken aback. Sure it wasn't a confession of undying love, but it was a confession of his true feelings, his fondness and attraction towards her. She felt happy that he felt something for her but yet she didn't know how to react. 

            "I'm not asking you to fall in love with me right now. Because even I don't know whether or not what we have between us is truly love, I'm asking you if you would give me a chance, and let us discover together whether or not the bond between us is just friendship and infatuation…or true feelings of love." 

            Sango turned her head to look up at him. She smiled and nodded lightly. 

            Miroku smiled back at her. "I take that as a yes…you know Sango…you look even more beautiful when you smile." 

            She leaned in towards him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up to walk out. She stopped when she reached the door. "Good night Prince Miroku, thank you for dinner I had a great time." 

            "Miroku." He said. 

            "Huh?" 

            "Call me Miroku." He smiled and she walked out. 

            "Good night Miroku." She heard him whisper before she completely disappeared out of his room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome got tired of wandering around the palace aimlessly, and besides it was getting dark. She walked to her room and entered only to find something…or rather someone she hadn't expected to find. 

            "In…Inuyasha?" She asked. "What are you doing in my room?!"

~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I *sniff* would *sniff* really appreciated it! *_*


	7. Hanging by a moment

A/N: Hello peoples! How are you doing? Anyways I would like to thank all the people that reviewed this story! I love you all! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Yay Inu/Kag fluff! Please Review!

Disclaimer: 

Chibi neko: I don't own Inuyasha! One day one day though!

Inuyasha: Whatever woman!

Chibi neko: *glares daggers at him* Are you questioning my powers?

Inuyasha: *arms crossed* and what if I am. 

Chibi neko: then feel my wrath! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Inuyasha: *Running away from the crashing lighting attempting to strike him*

Chibi neko: now who's the all-powerful authoress?

Inuyasha: *cries* you are! Now stop being so damn scary!

Chibi neko: fine…anyways I still don't own Inuyasha…I can only dream!

Inuyasha: *snickers* I told you so. 

Chibi neko: *glares at him again*

Inuyasha: *backs away* I'll be good I promise! *runs behind Kagome for protection*

Kagome: *rolls her eyes* will you two stop fighting and just get on with the story already?

Chibi neko: fine fine…party pooper Oh by the way I don't own the song "hanging by a moment" This song is by the group called lifehouse! I love the song so much so I decided to put it in this chapter. Anyways on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hanging by a moment

"In…Inuyasha?" She asked. "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Feh, what does it look like I'm doing, I've been waiting for you woman! Where were you anyways?!" 

"The name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! I don't know if you treat all princesses like or all women for that matter like this or if it's just me, but I would really appreciate a little respect! 

"Keh whatever!" 

"That's it! Inuyasha what do you want? I come into my room and I see you sitting here. And then I ask you what you are doing in my room; you give me a feh whatever! What the heck is that supposed to mean? Unless I'm mistaken and I'm in your room, which I'm not, I deserve an explanation from you prince! I want it now!" Kagome closed the door and stood there with her hands crossed on her chest, her foot was tapping on the floor while she waited for the hanyou prince to speak. 

"Well…I…I was…" 

"You what Inuyasha?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. 

Inuyasha couldn't tell Kagome why he was there. Even he didn't know why. But in a weird way he missed her presence. He missed talking to her alone as a friend, not to mention the thing he missed above all, was her in general, her laugh, her smile, her beautiful face seemed to light up the room. 

_-----------------------------_
    
    _Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth _
    
    _I'm closer to where I started _
    
    _I'm chasing after you _
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_-----------------------------_

"I…wanted to see if you want to do something tomorrow." He blurted out. 

Kagome was quite amused. Never before had the hanyou prince act so…nervous around her. She was even more amazed by his…proposal. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay…sounds nice, so what are we going to do?" 

"I was thinking…how about we go on a picnic…just you and me." Inuyasha looked up at her hopefully.

Kagome smiled at him. The same smile that makes his heart beat faster every time. "Sure that sounds great." 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then princess." Inuyasha got up and walked out of the room. 'Finally! I'm surely going to win now!' Even though this was all about a bet, Inuyasha couldn't help but be attracted to the young princess. She was so different, so beautiful and pure, and yet…not. She had a spark to her; she was a little feisty and could actually put up a fight. Which is more then he could say for all those other princesses out there. Kagome was someone Inuyasha met for the first time, who actually is real. A princess who isn't afraid of being bold, standing out, and just being herself. 

When Inuyasha finally walked out of her room Kagome closed the door and changed into her nightgown. She sat on the bed smiling to herself. Finally this is her chance to get to know him better. This was their chance to be alone. She could hardly for tomorrow to come. Soon she drifted into a blissful sleep awaiting tomorrow's events to come. 

_--------------------------_
    
    _Forgetting all I'm lacking_
    
    _Completely incomplete _
    
    _I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_--------------------------_

            Kagome opened her eyes slowly only to have golden orbs meet her. She was extremely startled and jumped up immediately only to bump her head with her intruders. 

            "Ack!" Kagome screamed. "INUYASHA?"

            "Damn it Kagome could you be more careful please?" Inuyasha rubbed the bruise on his head caused by Kagome bashing into him. 

            "Uh…sorry." Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Wait a minute…Inuyasha what are you doing in my room?" 

            "You slept in for quite a while…I came here to wake you up…I was about to, when you woke up and bumped into me." 

            "Oh…" 

            "I was afraid you forgot about our little outing today." 

            Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "I would never forget…don't worry no matter what we will go and alone too." 

            "Good we need to spend some time unaccompanied by other people, so we can  get to know each other. Your still quite a mystery to me Kagome." 'Oh crap did I just say that?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 

            'Did he just say that?' "Well…Uh…Inuyasha could you kind of wait outside?" 

            "Why?" 

            "I need to change." 

            "Oh." Was his oh so wise answer. 'Since when did I reduce to one worded replies?' Inuyasha pondered, 'this girl is messing with my brain!'

            Inuyasha walked out of the room silently and shut the door behind him. Once he was outside Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She quickly picked out an outfit and dressed herself. 

            When she was done she walked outside calmly only to find Inuyasha waiting for her. 

            "So are you ready to go yet?" Inuyasha asked her impatiently. 

            "Yep…so…where are we going again?" 

_------------------------------_
    
    _Now I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you _
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know _
    
    _I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go _
    
    _And I don't know what I'm diving into _
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_--------------------------------_

            Inuyasha landed gracefully on the ground as he set the princess down so she could stand on her own feet. 

            Kagome was entranced by his gracefulness in the air. He was so strong to be able to carry her all that way on his back without even the slightest complain. Kagome was glad that the basket of food she was holding didn't drop. 

            For the first time she took a look at her surroundings he had taken her to the field where they went horseback riding. She could still see Kouga fighting to tie the horse down. Not to mention her encounter with Inuyasha during their little game of tag. This thought made Kagome smile. 

            Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. He noticed her observing her surroundings and then pondering to herself. Suddenly a smile crept across her face and she seemed quite content. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so happy right now. 

            "What are you smiling at wench?" 'Oops…shouldn't have said that! Baka!' Inuyasha scolded himself. 

            "Why my 'charming' prince I was just thinking about the last time we came here…when you weren't being such a jerk!" 

            "Feh whatever." Inuyasha shook his head and mumbled things about women and how they were never satisfied. 

            Kagome took out a sheet from the basket and laid it on the ground. She then sat down and stared up at Inuyasha. 

            "What are you staring at?" He asked slightly annoyed. 

            "Well aren't you going to sit down?" 

            Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome. Kagome unloaded all the food they brought and started to eat silently. She passed Inuyasha some food and he too begun eating as well. 

            When they were done Kagome rubbed her stomach and smiled contently. "That was delicious…I can always count on the cook to make great food." 

            "Isn't that her job?" 

            "Yes…but not all cooks cook food according to how I like it!" Kagome laid down with her back flat on the sheet and her hands supporting her head. She closed her eyes and pondered for a moment. "Inuyasha…do you…" 

            "Do I what?" 

            "Are you still in love with Kikyou?" 

            "Where did that come from?" 

            "I don't know…I was just curious that's all…you don't have to answer if you don't want to." 

            "…I'm not…after she betrayed me…and I saw that evil side in her…I guess all my feelings for her just evaporated into air…I thought I was in love with her and her with me…but I guess that I was wrong." 

            "Do you think…you'll ever love again?" 

            "I don't know…I honestly don't know." 

_---------------------------_
    
    _There's nothing else to lose_
    
    _There's nothing else to find _
    
    _There's nothing in the world _
    
    _That could change my mind _
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_

_----------------------------_

            Kouga walked aimlessly around the palace all day. He tried to look for Kagome but couldn't find her anywhere. When he asked the servants they just shook their heads saying they haven't seen her all day. He also noticed that a certain hanyou prince was missing. Kouga growled when he finally realized what that meant. 'Damn you Inuyasha!' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome and Inuyasha laid on the field all day. When suddenly Kagome perked her head up and stared ahead like she was in a trance. She shook Inuyasha's shoulder lightly to get him to wake up from his little snooze. 

            "What is it?" 

            "The sun is going down…I just wanted you to wake up to watch the sunset…isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?" Kagome asked starry eyed. 

_-------------------------------_
    
    _Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth _
    
    _I'm closer to where I started _
    
    _I'm chasing after you _
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you _
    
    _Letting go of all I've held onto _
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move _
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_--------------------------------_

            Inuyasha stared at her confused…she woke him up to watch a sunset? 

            A gust of wind flew by and blew Kagome's brown tresses. Her hair danced in the wind like as Inuyasha continued to stare at her. 'The sunset isn't nearly as beautiful as you are.' He thought silently to himself. 

            Kagome shivered when she felt the wind blow down on her. Her clothes were lightweight due to the fact that it was summer and they were going to a picnic. Inuyasha noticed this and leaned in closer to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. 

            She was startled by his actions and gasped when she felt his arms around her. She didn't move away but instead layed her head on his shoulder. Kagome felt so safe with him. She let all her guards down and just stayed there in his arms savoring each and every moment of it. 

            Inuyasha too was feeling a warm fuzzy feeling inside him. He had never felt that way with anyone before, not even with Kikyou. He was having emotional turmoil inside him. He couldn't recognize these foreign feelings. But all he knew was that it felt good, and he never wanted it to go away. He contemplated for a moment. Could these feelings possibly be true love?

            The rays of the sun shone out at them as if a sign that this was where they were both supposed to be. They fit so perfectly together that it seemed like he was a part of her and she was a part of him. Together they made a whole. Like the pieces of a puzzle without each other they wouldn't be complete. 

            They both sat there silently watching the sunset together. Both were wishing that this moment would never slip away. However all fine things must come to an end. Soon sleep took over Kagome. 

            Inuyasha looked down to find Kagome already asleep in his arms. He took off his red firerat coat and draped it over her. He picked her up and made his way back to the palace, with new found feelings and mixed emotions.

_----------------------------_
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know _
    
    _I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go _
    
    _And I don't know what I'm diving into _
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you _
    
    _Just hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment here with you _

_------------------------------_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Summer is here! Yay! More time to work on my ficcys! So what do you think? Review review review! 


	8. Pain

A/N: Uh…hehe…I'm soOoOoOoOo sorry for not updating in a long time! I just happened to have writers block and didn't know exactly what to write. However I want to finish this story sometime because no matter how hard it will be I never want to leave a story unfinished! Anyways…here is the next chapter sorry if it's short! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

Pain

The next day Inuyasha woke up feeling fuzzy and tired. He thought about what had happened yesterday and remembered his little moment with Kagome. He picked got dressed and began walking outside. He noticed that it was fairly late in the afternoon and slapped his forehead for waking up so late. 

He walked looked at the room ahead of him and wondered if Kagome would be in. Inuyasha walked over to the door slowly and knocked on it. He heard no answer so he opened the door. However to Inuyasha's dismay Kagome was nowhere to be found. 

That was when he heard it. The one thing he would never ever want to hear…Kagome's scream. 

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP!" Her cry rang in his ear over and over again as he ran frantically to find the source of the voice. He knew it was Kagome but where she was and what happened to her he has yet to find out. 

Inuyasha ran and ran until he got near her voice. Then he found her lying on the ground of the garden with her eyes closed. Her face pale white and her lips dried in her hand she held a single red rose. He walked over to her and checked her pulse. She still had a pulse as weak as it may be. He picked her up and ran into the palace frantically looking around for a doctor. 

When the doctor of the palace took the princess away all Inuyasha could do was wait outside…wait until she gets better…if she does get better. He held the red rose that she picked and looked at it thoughtfully. If only Inuyasha weren't too caught up he would've noticed the bite marks on Kagome's leg.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome walked outside into the garden. You would think it was her normal everyday routine or something. She didn't think that he would be on her mind this much but he was. If only Kagome was watching where she was going she would've noticed the lost creature lurking behind the bushes. 

            The princess then stopped abruptly and smiled. She walked towards one of the rose bushes and picked a red rose. 'Maybe I should give Inuyasha this rose as a thank you gift for yesterday. I did have a lot of fun.' She smiled at the thought of Inuyasha.

            Sure Inuyasha wasn't exactly your average prince charming, but who would want one of those anyways? They are all so boring…but the hanyou prince…he was anything but boring!

            Just then Kagome felt a sharp pain on her leg she looked down to see a small snake demon biting at her flesh getting it's share of daily breakfast. She winced and called for the one person she seemed to become fond of over the weeks. Inuyasha. 

            "INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP!" Kagome cried before she fell to the ground. A simple snakebite wouldn't be that harmful would it? No this wasn't any snakebite; it was a snake demon with poisonous fangs. If not treated immediately it could cause death. 

            'Death' Kagome thought. 'I can't die yet…I have to many things I need to do…I still need to spend more time with Inuyasha!' Kagome's face scrunched up in pain and she fell to the ground. It was so painful she could feel her energy being sucked dry from her body by the second…and pretty soon…Kagome was out unconscious and oblivious to whatever happened next. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha was tired. Right now the whole palace was standing outside of Kagome's bedroom waiting for their turn to visit the resting princess. It was finally Inuyasha's turn and he walked into the room. 

            He took a look at Kagome and almost cried. She looked like she was in such a horrible state. Her normally beautiful well-groomed hair was like a dark forest of vines sprawled across her pillow. Her face was pale with no sign of color whatsoever. Her lips were dry and chalky and her leg was puffy!

            'Wait a minute her leg is puffy?' Inuyasha thought as he walked over to her. He examined the leg and was in shock to find two bite marks on it. 

            He continued to observe it as though it were something foreign that he's never seen before in his whole life. 

            He slowly stroked his right hand over her left cheek. Her skin felt soft under his touch. He leaned in and gave her a light kiss on the cheek and left the rose on the pillow next to her. He then began to walk out of the room to the garden. 

            Unknowing to Kagome when Inuyasha was in her room looking at her he had made her a promise. He promised her that he would find the demon that had done that terrible thing to her and kill it. Also he had promised that he would marry her once she wakes up no matter what. And Inuyasha is anticipating on keeping that promise too. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Please don't kill me! *hides behind her couch to get away from all of those accusing glares* I am so sorry for not updating in a long time…and I'm ever more sorrier because this chapter is so damn short! But I have my reasons…and that is…because I have writers block…I know I tend to get it a lot but it just happens. Don't worry though I have every intention on finishing this story! ^_^ anyways review! Suggestions appreciated! 


	9. A thin strand of hope

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry…I must have forgot to tell you the reason I haven't updated for so long is because I was on a three-week trip and just got back today! Don't you feel special that I updated when I just got back? Anyways here is chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

~*~*~*~*~*~

A thin strand of hope

            "Inuyasha where are you going?" Prince Miroku was walking around the castle due to lack of sleep when he heard loud noises coming from near the horse pens.

            "I'm sorry did I wake you?" Inuyasha asked half sincerely. 

            "No…I was merely taking a walk…tell me where do you intend to go? After all you are taking the horse right? I assume you must be going somewhere important since it is quite early in the morning." 

            "I'm going to visit an old friend of mine prince Miroku. I plan to be back by nightfall if possible…if Kagome wakes up be sure to tell her that I will be back shortly."            "Well then…good luck…but before you leave know one thing, I love my sister very much, if she is truly in love with you, you better be back like you promise or I'll be out to get you." 

            Inuyasha chuckled and straddled his horse. After waving goodbye to prince Miroku he was riding off into the sunrise off into the deeper depths of the forest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Inuyasha stood in front of a small cottage. Small cobwebs covered it here and there. If you were a passerby you would never dare to enter. However Inuyasha knew this place all too well. 

            His right hand rose up into mid air, he hesitated a moment before knocking on the worn-out door. 

            "Who is it?" a shrilly voice called from inside the small cottage. Footsteps approached the door and in moments it swung open to uncover an old woman with a blindfold on one eye. She may have looked old but she is one filled with knowledge and wisdom. "Oh…Inuyasha it's you…welcome come in!" 

            "Kaede…I have no time for this…I have a friend…she's currently in a coma…from a demon bite…I'm guessing a demon snake but I'm not sure what kind. I saw bite marks. 

            "Ah…thee must go high up into the mountains there thee must seek out a special flower so precious it is more valuable then any jewel…it is called the Shikon no tama. Thee must pick that flower and brew it before nightfall. The Shikon no tama has a radiant glow pink glow…at nightfall the flower will turn black and will be useless. Go now…before it is too late…but I will worn thee…the path is dangerous…never hesitate to be too careful." 

            "Thank you…I knew you were good for something!"

            Kaede's right eye twitched. "If thee continues to say such things I will get to you before the mountain wolves do!" 

            "I have no time for such things…what can you do anyways old woman? Never mind, forget I asked." Inuyasha headed for the door. 'It's going to be a long day.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

_            Her head was full of sweat as she continued to walk into the dark forest. The scene changed suddenly and the mountains were now ahead of her. _

_            'What's this?' Kagome asked herself. She continued walking when she spotted a figure lying limp on the ground beneath a big tree. It was dark She didn't know why this was so because moments ago she could still see the sun. It was almost as if something didn't want her to see the figure. She could hardly see anything but the shape of its body. She could hear it take in slow breaths and stepped back a little startled. _

_            Slowly but surely light lit up the dark part of the forest shining upon the mysterious figure of a living lump. She could see beautiful silver strands shine and stick to the pale face of a young hanyou prince. _

_            Kagome's eyes widened in shock and her hands rose to cover her mouth. "Inuyasha!" She screamed before running swiftly to his side to embrace him. _

_            It was all in vain. How could it be? Her hands passed right through him. His eyes opened slowly to look around as though he was able to hear her voice but not see her. _

_            Tears filled the brim of her eyes as she continued to look at the stage he was in. He was bleeding scratched up and full of bruises…not to mention there was a gigantic hole in his stomach. _

_            "How? Why?" She whispered to nobody in particular…after all nobody can hear her!" _

_            Inuyasha staggered to get up…he failed at first and fell down flat on his face…but on the second try he was more successful. He winced at the pain but got up and used all the energy he had left to walk over to the horse tied to the tree nearby. _

_            Kagome could see something in his hands…a pink flower. Out of all the flowers in the world she could see none can by far match it's beauty. It seemed like it was made out of light pink fireflies. "I'm coming Kagome…hang on." Were the last words she heard him say before riding away. _

_            Before she knew it Kagome was fading away…fading away into the darkness…she could no longer see the forest. In front of her was darkness…the same was in back of her. She tried running but the more she ran the more trapped she felt…soon she collapsed onto the ground and pulled her knees near her face. She put her face in her hands and cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow…like there was nothing left. Then she screamed into the darkness hoping someone would hear her pleas…"I'm coming Kagome…hang on." Were the only words she could hear…the five words she could count on. 'You better come Inuyasha!' Kagome thought as she continued to sob into the darkness. _

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Dear don't cry…our daughter is fine…I'm sure she'll wake up soon." King Higurashi tried to comfort the queen. 

            "But look at her…look at the stage she's in how can you say that she'll be fine how do you know for sure!?"

            "I don't know…but all we have left is a thin strand of hope…if that's gone then there's nothing left to linger upon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well…yes that's it…that's all I wrote…hope you enjoyed it. 


	10. Happily ever after!

A/N: This is the last chapter peoples! See! I told you I'd finish it! Now review! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! How many times am I going to have to say this?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Happily ever after!

            After riding for a long time Inuyasha decided to take a break. His horse was tired so he tied it to a big tree and sat down. But even in the mists of a journey his mind seemed to wander back to his princess. Kagome was waiting for him…waiting for him to save her life, to be there for her in her time of need. He couldn't wait to get back to her…but then fear overtook him…what if he couldn't get there in time…what would happen to her?

            His thoughts were disrupted when his sensitive demon ears picked up a distant noise…trouble was ahead and he would be ready for it. 

            Inuyasha got up and made sure that his sword was ready he continued to climb his way up the mountain in search for the precious flower but this time without his horse. 

            As he had predicted trouble was soon in sights and a demon bird swooped down warning him that it was the birds territory. Inuyasha couldn't care less what the bird wanted getting it out of the way meant that he was one step closer to getting the flower and that was exactly what his intentions were. 

            And so with one clean swipe of his sword Inuyasha managed to kill the bird but not until after gaining minor injuries in the process. He swore at his bad luck but continued on his way. 

            Once he got to the top of the mountain he searched desperately everywhere for it. The view was spectacular and yet he had no time to enjoy it to his full pleasure. After about half an hour of searching in vain he saw a faint glow. Walking up to it cautiously he almost jumped at his luck. It was the Shikon flower! Picking it up quickly he immediately went down the mountain.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            She couldn't see anything couldn't feel anything…but yet…Kagome could hear…she could hear what her parent's were saying to her. The comforting words the king used to soothe the queen over her despair. 

            "They haven't lost hope completely," She whispered inside her own mind. Sure she could hear them…but it was no use because they couldn't hear her! Closing her eyes once again Kagome sat down and waited…waited to be saved by her hero…the only man that managed to reveal to herself what her true feelings were. She didn't know if these feelings were really love…but she was darn sure that it was close…very close. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            When he got down from the mountain he walked calmly to his horse. The bushes slightly rustled and Inuyasha could feel more then one-presence amongst him. He knew at that moment that he wasn't alone. 

            Tired from the last battle and the mountain climbing he still managed to get ready for battle. As he expected three demons jumped out of the bushes not surprising Inuyasha for a second.           

            "It seems you all want to play…well let us have some fun before I send you all to hell!" He yelled before slashing at one of the demons with his sword. Although he killed it something was terribly wrong. 

            Then he felt it blood gushed out from his stomach as he looked down in horror. It was painful yes…but he had to go one. Turning around quickly he managed to kill the both of the remaining demons. 

            After the battle Inuyasha collapsed onto the ground near the tree. He was in terrible pain. But what can he do? After hesitating a moment he decided to ride back to the castle before it was too late. Getting on his horse he used all the strength that was left in him to get back to his princess. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kouga paced back and forth in his room thinking about all the events that had happened. In his mind he never would have given up on Kagome until he saw how determined Inuyasha was when he went to find a cure for her. He didn't know why but he respected the hanyou prince in one-way or another. 

            Sighing Kouga laid back down on his bed. Even if Kagome probably wouldn't choose him…he would give anything to see her wake up and to have her be happy…even if he wasn't going to be her chosen one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            He could see the palace slowly coming into view as he continued to come closer and closer to it. He could feel his strength weakening but he struggled with all his might. 

            Finally coming upon the palace doors he barged inside not even giving a second thought about his horse. 

            "Inuyasha! You're back!" Miroku welcomed him from down the hall. 

            "No time…cook this…and let Kagome drink it." He managed to sputter before everything went dark. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome opened her eyes to see everything in a very blurred up picture. She blinked a couple of times until everything cleared up and an image of her brother finally came to view.

            "Miroku?" She questioned in a very weak voice.

            "I'm here. What is it my dear sister?" 

            "Where…how…what happened." 

            "You my dear are very lucky…Kagome you were in a coma for quite a while now. Luckly your prince came to your rescue just in time." 

            "Who?" 

            "Inuyasha of course. He practically risked his life to find a cure for you!" Miroku praised him. 

            "Where is he now?" Kagome asked with concern filled eyes.

            "He's currently resting in his room. I'm not sure if woke up yet. He's still healing from severe wounds." 

            Kagome immediately got up after hearing what her brother told her. 

            "Now…I'm going to go and tell mother and father that you are well. Take care of your self and keep out of harms reach for now alright?" 

            "Yes brother!" Kagome giggled and closed the door after her brother exited from her room. She put a normal outfit and made her way to Inuyasha's room. 

            'He risked his life? To save me? Why would he do that?' Kagome thought as she stood in front of his room. 

            Opening the door gently Kagome stepped into the room with slight hesitation. Her blue gray eyes roamed the room in search for the handsome prince that she owed her life too. 

            That was when she spotted them. Two beautiful golden eyes staring at her own. She smiled and approached the bed on which he was resting on. 

            "Miroku told me everything…are you well?" She asked him. 

            "I'm fine! You don't have to worry about me! I'm a hanyou remember? I've been through tougher times." 

            "Inuyasha…I…I wanted to say…thank you." 

            "It was nothing…you know…I do this stuff all the time." 

            "You mean you've saved other princess's and they all fell in love with you?" She asked amazed and yet jealous at the same time.

            "What did you just say?" Inuyasha wasn't sure if he heard right.

            "I…didn't say anything." She muttered. 

            "Oh yes you did." 

            "Okay fine…InuyashaIreallylikeyouandwoulditbeokayifIpickedyouasmychosenone?"

            "Uhhhhh…uhhhh…come again?"

            "Inuyasha…since you saved my life and all…would you…uh…do you want to be…my…uh…"

            Suddenly tired of her shyness he mustered up the courage to face her. "Husband."

            "Huh?" Kagome frowned. 

            "You're asking me to be your husband…right?" 

            "Y…yes…what do you say." 

            "Kagome…I don't want you to feel like you're forced to marry me just because I saved your life…after all you know…it is your life and-" But he didn't get to finish talking noOoOoOoOo…Inuyasha was so rudely interrupted by Kagome's lips on his…however he sure didn't mind. 

            When they finally parted Kagome looked into his eyes searching for some sort of emotion. "I always wanted to do that…being interrupted all the time finally got to me!" Kagome sighed and looked at him lovingly. 

            "So…you actually *want* to marry me? And not just because I saved you." 

            "Of course not silly…I have to admit…you kind of got to me…I never thought I'd be attracted to anyone but I guess I was wrong." 

            "Kagome?" Inuyasha said a little above a whisper. 

            "Yes?" Kagome caught her breath. Was she dreaming? Was he really going to say what she thought he was?

            "I…think I'm in love." 

            "Oh? With who?" 

            "You." There was an awkward silence in the room until Kagome finally spoke up. 

            "Inuyasha?" 

            "Yes." 

            "I think I'm in love too." 

            "Oh? With who?" 

            "Kouga…no silly who do you think I'm in love with?! After all I kissed you! Inuyasha you're very bad did you know that! It seems that you've stolen something from me!" 

            Inuyasha stayed still for a moment trying to comprehend what she had just said to him. She was really in love with him! His heart seemed to do cartwheels. But then he stayed still confused. 

            "Kagome I swear I didn't steal anything from you! What could I possibly want anyways?" He nearly went off the roof. 

            "Inuyasha…are you sure? Because the last time I checked it seems you've stolen my heart." 

            "Stolen your…OoOoOoOoOoH!" 

            Kagome merely giggled at his slow thinking. Then she pounced on him. 

            "Oof! Kagome…not…too…tight…" He sputtered. Out of breath. 

            "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot completely about your injury!" She sat back up. "But I know something that can cheer you up." She moved closer to him and closed the gap between them. 

            Here he was the great Inuyasha…after a battle with three demons…in a palace with a hole in his stomach being kissed by his love? Life couldn't have been any better. 

            Inuyasha then looked at her seriously in the eye. "Kagome…I know this isn't your traditional everyday proposal but…will you let me love you and stay with you for all eternity?" 

            Kagome almost cried as she hugged him. "YES! Wait…is this a marriage proposal?" 

            "Yes…just promise me one thing hon…" 

            "What is it?" 

            "Next time don't ruin the romantic moment" 

            Kagome merely giggled and kissed her husband too be. Yes life was good. She would be glad to spend all eternity loving him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Just like every story this fairy tale has finally come to an end. 

            Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married and after the first few months together with her love Kagome was pregnant with a baby boy. Life was great for the couple…from then on they were inseparable.  

            Prince Miroku finally got out of his out lecherous ways and proposed to Sango. At first she declined but after two more tries and a lot more of getting to know each other Sango had to give in to the charming prince. 

            After the whole Kagome incident Kouga moved on with his life and traveled here and there in search for adventure. Every once and a while he would visit Kagome and Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha had come to good terms and became friends rather then rivals. One time on a long journey he met a female wolf demon and it was love at first sight. Of course getting her to see that is another story. But finally he convinced her…and he too soon had a family of his own. 

            And so everyone lived happily ever after. 

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh my gosh could it be? YES! It is! I'm done! Yay! Yippee! *Jumps up and down insanely* whoopee! I'm done! I'm so happy. Thank you to those people that supported me throughout this story! Don't forget to review!


End file.
